


THIS IS WHY GHOST SOUP FANDOM HATES THE OTW.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Ghost Shoup Infidel (YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE?), Ghost Soup Infidel (SO YOU CAN CANONICIZE THIS YOU'RE WELCOME), Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: ALSO I GUESS THIS IS SORT OF META?, ALSO WHY DON'T YOU KEEP MY CAPITALIZATION IN THE TAGS?, ALSO WHY WON'T YOU LET ME ADD MOIRA'S TEARS TWICE?, AND PEOPLE WITH NO TASTE, ARCHIVE WHY DO YOU HATE SELF-EXPRESSION, ARCHIVE WHY DO YOU LOVE BLUE SO MUCH?, I FEEL DISENFRANCHISED, IT IS A VALID TAG, MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE SPELLCHECKED, MOIRA'S TEARS, MY RAGE IS NOT TL;DR SHUT UP, MY RANTS ARE PURE, Meta, Metafiction, NO ONE LIKES BLUE, OH WAIT NO I SHOULDN'T HAVE, ONLY HATERS LIKE BLUE, OTW WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH, PURER THAN MOIRA'S TEARS, SO THERE I CAN TOO TAG IT MULTIPLE TIMES, VERY DISENFRANCHISED, twice, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Insert "This is an in-joke" disclaimer, and I actually have no problem with the fandom tag being Ghost Soup Infidel Blue. ;)</p></blockquote>





	THIS IS WHY GHOST SOUP FANDOM HATES THE OTW.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



THIS IS WHY GHOST SOUP FANDOM HATES THE OTW.

THIS.

THIS RIGHT HERE.

ARCHIVE, CAN WE TALK?

I'M GOING TO ASSUME WE CAN TALK.

NO, I WILL NOT UNCAPSLOCK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

ARE YOU TRYING TO INVALIDATE MY RAGE?

ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO EXPRESS MYSELF AS I SEE FIT?

OH, ARE YOU JUST SAYING IT'S HARD TO READ? Fine.

OTW, let me explain this very quickly, succinctly, and nicely:

There are many, many, many, LOTS, of Ghost Soups. LOTS OF THEM.

Sorry, sorry. I decapped. Anyway.

Having the overarching fandom name be GHOST SOUP INFIDEL BLUE is erasing us, okay! Erasing!

Now, I don't want to start some wank, but this is why we hate you. This is why I give a side-eye to all the wranglers on my flist (DW circle? DWircle? I can't even figure this out and I don't care, do I look like I care? No, I do not, this is because I do not care, so there, and "dwircle" sounds like what happens if I try to say "dweeb" while drinking something), anyway, this is why I give a side-eye to all the wranglers on my flist because CLEARLY THEY ARE INFERIOR FANS for not having fixed this.

Why haven't they fixed this? Do they all love Blue so much that they want to force the rest of us to use the Blue tag or our stuff will never show up in the RSS feed?

THIS IS IMPERIALISM AND IT MUST STOP.

POWER TO THE PEOPLE.

AND DOWN WITH PURPLE. BECAUSE FUCK PURPLE.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert "This is an in-joke" disclaimer, and I actually have no problem with the fandom tag being Ghost Soup Infidel Blue. ;)


End file.
